ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Origin (Legacy)
Previous episode: Pilot Next episode: Visiting Azmuth Plot Fabian was at home on his bed thinking about what had just happened. He decided it would be best if he kept it a secret. There was a knock on his door. He answered "Come in!" The door opened slowly, At the step was the one and the only Ben Tennyson. He was wearing his usual green sweater with a black shirt and jeans. Fabian's eyes widend, he looked very surprised. Ben 10 took three steps closer and explained that the watch attached to Fabian's hand was the newest Omnitrix known as the Shomatrix. Also that it was sen't for Ben instead of Fabian, but just like the Omnitrix was sen't for Max but Ben got it. Only this time Fabian was not part of the very much trusted Tennyson family. He didn't even know much about space. But it was all on his shoulders now. Ben 10 told him to come outside his apartment "Their is something i gotta show you" he said. So they walked outside only to find the Rust Bucket III right outside! Along with former enemy to Ben 10, Kevin Levin (or 11). Kevin 11 patted Fabian on the shoulder and said "Welcome to the buisness kid" They borded the ship and took off to Galvan mark II in search of Azmuth, to inform him about the "Accident" They passed by another planet, it was Xenon, home to the Flaurana. It was being invaded by Vilgax! They flew directly on to the top of Vilgax's ship and borded it. Fabian turned into Metalmono and crushed the drones and Ben 10 turned into Big Chill to freeze the remainders. When they got to Vilgax's lair he turned and shot his laser beams! Big Chill turned intangable and the lasers went right through him. Metalmono was not so lucky and got shot in the chest. Kevin absorbed Vilgax's ship and covered Metalmono while he healed. Big Chill used ice breath and was countered by Vilgax's shield "You've run out of tricks Tennyson!" he yelled. Incredibly Metalmono healed in minutes and transformed into another alien "Fabzilla! i'll call this one Fabzilla" he hollored and then he ran right into Vilgax, Vilgax countered with a fire sword but Fabzilla brushed it off and launched Vilgax through the glass and into the vaccume! Amazingly Vilgax managed to grab onto one of Fabzilla's scales and they both plunged into the vaccum of space. Their they were, falling rapidly to the surface of Flaurana! They smashed into a river! Both stunned! Ben turned into Upgrade and turned himself into a frisby and also jumped into the vaccum! He landed more peacefully. Fabzilla and Vilgax were slowly getting up as Upgrade appeared. They charged one another once again! This time Vilgax grabbed Fabzilla and body slammed him into the ground! It did nothing but merely tickle Fabzilla. Fabzilla's scales started to glow and slowly green light brightened from his mouth and *BAM* the beam ''SMASHED ''into Vilgax's face and he was launched away! The invasion started to stop. The battle ships hovered away like clouds. Aliens used *Metalmono *Big Chill Villains *Vilgax drones *Vilgax Category:Legacy episodes Category:Episodes